


Sleepy Sex

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AMAB Asra, F/M, Foreplay, Lingerie, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Married Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), asra in lingerie, silk play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: Acacia comes home, tired and weary. Asra makes it his mission to make her feel better...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmothprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/gifts).



The palace was a nightmare all day. Acacia slunk into the shop, letting her bag fall on the counter before near crawling up to her room. It was late, and the room was dark already. She assumed Asra was already asleep, or out. She hoped he was waiting in bed for her; Acacia desperately needed cuddling time with her husband. She stepped into the room, letting out a soft sigh.  


Soft silk smoothed over her eyes, and familiar hands undid the tie that held her hair up in a bun. Warm lips kissed her neck, working up to her jaw where his breath tickled her ear. "Welcome home, my love," Asra whispered before pulling her close against him.  


Acacia giggled, turning to face him and wrap her arms around his torso. Hands met silk and skin and she opened her mouth to say something.  


"Sssshhhh...." Asra hushed her, placing a finger on her lips lightly, "Trust me, Acacia."  


She bit her lip a moment, and kissed his fingertip before nodding. Asra smiled to himself, and took one of her hands in his, keeping the silk over her eyes in place with his other hand. She went with him a few steps, and heard the bed shift under his weight. She raised an eyebrow, but waited patiently for him. Patience paid off, and the silk dropped from her eyes to her neck.  


Asra was posed with his legs open for her, torso bare and chest held out proudly. His legs were clad in striped, sheer silk stockings attached to a matching garter encircling his waist. Lace covered the bulge Acacia could see slowly growing the longer she stared at it. She took him in, hunger growing in her eyes as she continued to look back to the lace between his legs.  


Asra pulled on the silk scarf around her neck, making the fabric tighten comfortably. She looked at his face now, the only part of him she had yet to focus on in the dim candle light he must have lit while her eyes were covered. Fluffy white curls fell into his face, framing burning purple eyes that studied her like a piece of art. He was blushing a deep scarlet to match the scarf, and his lip was pulled just barely between his teeth. He looked her over again, releasing his lip and swallowing. He pulled once more on the silk, "What are you waiting for, my love? Come to me..."  


The distance between them was gone in three strides. Acacia ran her fingers through her husbands hair, and he moved his head with her strokes. Bending down, she caught his lips with hers in a light kiss. He hummed against her lips, and pulled her close, urging her onto his lap.  


She straddled his lap, feeling his cock straining against the panties he wore. They kissed deeply, hands wandering over each others bodies. Asras hands reached the laces of her blouse, and he broke away from the kiss as her hands found his hair. His eyes asked the question for him, "May I? Can I?" and she shifted to give him better access.  


His fingers shook sightly as he unwrapped her clothing like so much gift paper. When her torso and chest were bare, his lips parted, and eyes shone in awe like it was the first time seeing her like this. Acacia played her hand through his hair and bit her lip, rocking her hips against his slightly. Her moving was rewarded by a low moan from Asra's throat.  


Eyes raking over her skin and face, Asra leaned up and began kissing her neck. He knew it had been a long day, could feel the tension in her body. "I want to make you feel better..." He whispered in her ear.  


She pulled away slightly, sliding her hands down his chest, thumbs playing over his firm nipples, "Make me feel good, my sweetheart."  


Cock twitching between Acacias thighs, Asra strained up and caught her lips again, kissing her wantonly and pulling her close by her waist as her hands continue playing with his body. He moved down to her jaw, and kissed down her neck. He paused on her favorite spots and nipped, and sucked, and left little marks of his affection on her skin. He worked farther down, between her breasts. He kissed her skin, and moved one hand to massage one breast and return the pleasure she was giving him. She gasped a little, her chest pressing Asras face deeper between her breasts.  


He moaned, smiling into the next kiss and squeezing her nipple lightly. She keened and ground her hips against his again. Asra licked a long strip between her breasts, looking up to meet her gaze as he moved to catch her free nipple in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the sensitive bud, and then her hand was in his hair again; urging him on with every stroke, every tug, every movement that matched the beautiful sounds coming from her throat.  


Asra looked up again in adoration, making his teeth scrape lightly against her skin. She moved again, and the feeling on his cock was tortuous ecstasy. He moved his hand from her breast, and down her midriff, Blindly, he undid her skirt, and unwrapped it from her waist. Now Acacia wore nothing but her panties, and one caress of them told Asra exactly how wet she was for him already.  


Her hand moved from his shoulder and pressed his hand firmly between her legs, grinding now against his palm. He obliged her silent request, and slipped his hand under the fabric. He rubbed against the wet slit that greeted him, and parted the sides to find the small nub hiding in the soft folds. She gasped, and let out a breathy moan. He smirked and sucked her nipple as he played with her clit, and moved his hand down to slip his fingers inside her.  


Acacia's eyes rolled, and she yanked Asras head back to bend and kiss him deeply as they moved against each other. Asra moaned into the kiss, cock throbbing painfully. Gently, he flipped them into the pile of pillows on the bed. Acacias head hit the pillows and she gasped with the impact. The kiss broke with the gasp, and Asra kissed down her body.  


Lips light, gentle, fluttering made their way down Acacia's body, and she sighed, sinking into the pillows even deeper. It had been a long day, and Asra made her feel so good...  


A moment later, Asra stopped kissing her. Her breathing had changed, slowed and settled. "Acacia?" He asked. No reply. He smiled and pulled himself up next to her, "Love? Are you asleep?"  


Acacia shook her head slowly, turning to face him and muttering something like "Buttermuffin," before nestling back into the pillows.  


Asra grinned crookedly, and kissed her head. He got up for just a moment, getting his body relaxed again while getting a blanket from the floor. He slid back in bed and curled up with his wife, cuddling under the covers and nuzzling into her hair, "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
